Mission IMPOSSIBLE
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: Helga-"You know what football head? We have something in common..." Arnold-"Really? Then what is it?" Helga-"How much I care for you, Is how much you care for me." "Mind...blowing." (Makes fake explosion with his hands) "Shut up!" xp- Helga.
1. Preview

**Mission I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E**

 **I sat inside the bus, not knowing exactly what to do.**

 **Sat across from them, daring not to move.**

 **His smile grabbed my attention, but his attention was on another.**

 **Had his arm around the girl, who used to be his lover.**

 **Now that I think about it, did they ever break up?**

 **If they did, then he came back to her, because of all the makeup.**

 **Thinks about personalities, I really hope he does.**

 **Cause that is the greatest part of any heart, in the name of true love.**

 **Everyone has a heart, so show it.**

 **I beg you to listen, don't let it go to waste.**

 **I have a heart, and I'm still afraid.**

 **But I'll still show it in my final days.**

 **Will that change? No way! Mission: Impossible.**


	2. Mission Impossible 1

Part One.

(Helga comes up to the door with her hair all messy.)

Gerald is taken aback. "Pataki?!"

(Helga puts her hand on her hip) "Yeah yeah, I know I look ridiculous, what do you want tall hair boy? And make it snappy, I've got business to attend to."

"What kind of business? A scary movie star?" (Smirks)

"No. Hurting Bob." (Crosses arms)

"Why would you want to hurt him?"

"Because he won't fix the dumb air conditioner!"

"I'm sure it's not that hot."

"Oh really? See for yourself then..." (Steps aside)

(Gerald steps in) "Whoa!" (Steps back out) "I see your point."

"Um yeah. So...are you going to tell me why you're here, or are you just going to leave me hanging?"

"Oh sorry...(pulls out a letter) here."

(Helga takes the letter and looks at it) "What's this?"

"It's an invitation to Arnold and Lila's 1 month anniversary."

"...Where does it take place?" Helga asked hesitantly.

"The beach."

"Wow...that brings back memories, doesn't it?" Helga said in a trance.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

(Out of trance.) "Nothing! N-nothing...it really doesn't matter."

"Okay...well, the rest of the information you'll need is inside the envelope. Will you be going or-"

(Stuffs the envelope in her pocket.) "I'll think about it..."

"Okay then. I need to go invite some more people. See ya Pataki." (Walks away).

Helga sighs and closes the door, while leaning her back against it. She pulls the envelope out of her pocket, and frowns while staring at it.

"Hmph! Why would I want to go to the beach for their anniversary? Sheesh, they act as if one month is such a big deal." (Walks up the stairs to her room, and shuts the door. Helga walks over to her dresser.) There is a small picture frame that catches her eye. She slowly takes it off the dresser, and sits down on her bed looking closely at it. Her breath felt like she was breathing out static into mid-air. No other words could tell how much her breathing pattern was hinged until there were silent knocks on her bedroom door. Did she get up instantly? No, but she patiently managed to. Before she reached for the knob, she had an sudden urge to hide the frame behind her back. Helga swung the door open to see Bob standing there.

Helga sighed. "What?"

Bob fiddled with his hands. "Uh...I just came here to check on you."

(Helga frowns) "After all these years? Fat chance. What are you REALLY doing here?"

"Could I borrow five dollars?"

"Ha! Let's make a deal...if you promise to fix the air conditioner by tomorrow morning, then I'll give you five dollars. If you don't fix it by then, you have to pay me back DOUBLE the price. 10 dollars!"

"Fine. I promise." He grunted.

(Gives him five dollars) "There."

"Uh, thanks Olga. I-I-I mean Helga...hmm...hey, what's that you're holding behind your back?" (Points at the frame.)

"N-nothing! Just go away!" (Shuts door in his face)

(Bob walks away.) "Yeesh, what's her problem?"

Helga wipes her head. "That was a close one." She looks at picture frame again, and puts it away in her drawer.

"Some people just weren't meant to be..."

(Cuts off her lamp, and crawls in her bed underneath the covers.)

Helga slowly drifts off to sleep...

I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT. But the next one will be longer, I promise. XD

*End of Part One.*


	3. Mission Impossible 2

Part Two

(Helga yawns and sits up in bed.) Her vision adjusted to see the sun's rays peeking through her room. The day of the anniversary party at the beach was tomorrow, July 30th. Turns out, the plan was to stay at the beach for 2 days in a beach house. The first day was the party, and the next was just a day at the beach. She thought long and hard about her decision. Her final decision was to go and get over Arnold once and for all. She'd get rid of her bully status, the mean reputation, everything she'd ever known to hurt her past. To see him as a friend, would be her best option at this point.

{The Day After- Saturday. At 4:00 P.M}

Helga rode in a car to the beach with her best friend Phoebe. Her parents had drove them there, but they weren't staying with them. Gerald had been riding in a car with Arnold and his grandparents. Phoebe and Helga are the first to arrive, and they start unpacking in the living room at the beach house.

(Phoebe looks up from her luggage.) "Will you be alright?"

Helga shrugged, still focused on unpacking her clothes. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

(Phoebe looks away, shy) "Because it's ice cream's anniversary."

"I'm aware." (Helga crosses her arms)

"Wow. I'm intrigued you seem so...cool about this."

"And that's the one thing I need to be. Cool. I need a popsicle." (Helga walks off to the freezer and grabs a popsicle.)

Phoebe's eyes opened wide. (She...didn't ask me to get something for her?)

(Helga walks back with an orange popsicle in her mouth)

Phoebe looked at her with concern. "REALLY WEIRD."

(Helga raises a brow with the popsicle still in her mouth.)

AXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXH

With the boys.

Arnold's grandparents decided to stay in a different beach house, so the kids could have one to themselves.

(Gerald dragging his luggage inside the house.)

"Man Arnold! The beach is amazing!"

(Arnold drags his luggage in the house behind Gerald.) "Yeah. But not as amazing as Lila." (Smiles dreamily.)

(Gerald rolls his eyes.) "Here we go agai-" (Drops his luggage.)

"Why'd you stop?" Arnold asked.

(Gerald blinks and points to the living room.) "Over there...Look!"

(Arnold slowly turns his head in the direction of the living room. He drops his luggage as soon as he meets the sight. He sees Phoebe and Helga sitting in there on the couch, watching something on the television.)

"Aw no. She's here?!" Arnold yelped.

This made Helga and Phoebe's attention turn away from the television screen. Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise, but Helga just looked at them blankly.

Gerald picked up his things and walked in there with Arnold slowly trailing behind.

"Uh...Pataki...what's that in your mouth?" Gerald asked.

(Helga takes it out) "Oh...just an orange popsicle. If you want one, they're just in the freezer."

(Gerald nods slowly, and starts to unpack.)

(Helga looks over Arnold's shoulder to see luggage left in the hallway.)

"Arnold, did you forget something?" She asks.

(Arnold frowns.) "Don't start with me."

(Helga raised her eyebrows in shock.) "What-"

"Obviously you came here just to mess with me, but listen here-" (Arnold starts walking towards her.)

(Helga put her hands up in defense.) "Whoa! Cool down dude, I was just telling you that you left your luggage down on the ground. You wouldn't want anything becoming lost or stepped on, do you?"

"Wait...you weren't trying to mess with me?"

"Uh no?"

"Oh...well...sorry if I came on to you like that-"

(Helga waves it off.) "Don't worry about it. It's fine. Never happened."

(Puts popsicle back in her mouth and turns back to the television. Phoebe sighs and turns back to it as well.)

(Arnold walks over to pick up his luggage and starts to unpack.)

A few minutes later...

Rhonda, Nadine, Stinky, Harold, Sheena, and Lila walk in. Sid couldn't make it because he was out camping with his dad, Eugene was doing the same. Arnold jumps up and runs to his girlfriend. Lila embraces him in a big hug. As soon as they break away, they stare at each other dreamily.

Arnold smiled at her. "Happy anniversary hun."

Lila smiled. "You too."

Everybody circled around the couple except for Helga. Phoebe runs over to her, while she was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, everyone wants to go swimming. Want to join?"

Helga shrugged. "Eh...maybe later. I'll catch up with you."

Phoebe shrugs and walks back over to everyone. "Helga will catch up with us later. Let's go ahead and get in our swim wear."

Gerald looked over at Helga. "Okay Pataki. Don't wait too long to swim because it will be dinner soon. We're having pizza, we know you can't miss that!"

Helga makes a thumbs up. "Gotcha Geraldo."

Gerald motions for everyone to follow him. "Let's go."

As soon as everyone leaves, Helga looks around the room. Her eyes land on the navy blue jumpsuit she just bought.

"Hmm..."

It's still not over a thousand words, but hey, I said it was going to be longer than the first chapter. XD.

I do NOT own Hey Arnold!


	4. Mission Impossible 3

Part 3.

15 minutes later...

Helga came out of the beach house with a navy blue jumpsuit on with some red sandals. She had her hair down and wavy with a surfboard under her arm. Phoebe caught sight of her and gently pulled her aside.

Helga looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You can't swim in a jumpsuit!"

(Smirks) "Who said I was going to?" (Helga takes off the jumpsuit to reveal a navy blue silk tank top, and orange swim shorts.)

Phoebe laughed. "I guess you're all set then."

(Winks) "Time to hit the waves!"

Phoebe giggled while watching Helga run off into the ocean. "Be careful!"

"Ha! No promises..." (Starts to surf)

A few moments later, her classmates came and stood next to Phoebe, watching the sight.

Rhonda gasped. "Helga? Surfing?!"

Nadine and Sheena watched in amazement. "Wow!"

Lila smiled. "She's doing ever so amazing!"

Gerald, Stinky, and Harold- "Is that Pataki?"

Arnold watched her. "I didn't know Helga could surf."

Helga did a flip on her surfboard. "WOOHOO!"

Gerald chuckled while shaking his head. "This is the happiest I've ever seen her since Harold got his head stuck in that vending machine a few months ago."

(Helga lands on her surfboard, and starts walking over to them in the sand.)

"That was a good day." (Squeezes the water out of her hair with a towel.)

Gerald nervously grinned. "Uhh...we totally weren't watching you surf-"

(Phoebe elbows him.)

Gerald- "Ow!"

(Phoebe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.) "Way to make obvious."

Helga laughed a little. "It's okay Phoebe. Hope you guys enjoyed the show." (Wraps towel around her shoulders)

?-(taps Helga on the shoulder.)

She turns around. "Hmm?"

?-"Hey, uh, I'm Dorian." (Holds out his hand for her to shake.)

(Helga shakes his hand.) "Helga."

Dorian smiles a little. "It's nice to meet you! I just saw you surfing up there, and I just wanted to say that you were awesome! How did you learn to surf like that?"

Helga smiles weakly. "Er...I taught myself when I was 5."

"I've been trying my whole life to surf like that."

"Well...do you want me to help you?"

"Would you? I'll buy you something in return."

(Giggles) "No, no. You don't need to repay me. I'd be happy to do it for free."

"Really? Thanks, you're awesome! What did you say your name was again?"

Helga smiled. "Helga."

"Yeah, I know. I just really like the sound of it." (Winks and runs away.)

(Helga blushed madly) "What just happened?"

Phoebe- "I-I have no idea!"

Harold and Stinky- "OOOOOO."

Rhonda gawks at her. "I didn't see that coming!"

Lila- "That was ever so sweet!" (Gushes)

Nadine & Sheena- "Agreed!"

Gerald- "Uhh...anyone else wonder why Arnold looks like he's about to hurt someone?"

(Arnold is glaring in the distance, while clenching his fists tightly.)

Harold-"AH, he's about to blow!"

Stinky-"Run for your lives PEOPLE!"

(Everyone runs away from Arnold.)

This is a very short chapter.

Thank me later. XD

Just kidding.

I do NOT own Hey Arnold!


	5. Mission Impossible 4

This is probably my favorite chapter I've written so far. I call it...'Arnold The Furious.'

Part Four.

Helga is getting dragged in the sand by Gerald.

"Nuh-uh. There's no way I'm having dinner with Arnold The Furious!"

Gerald grunts. "We're all taking the risk, so why don't you?"

"Because I WANT to live! Criminy!"

"Do you want to starve?" (Gerald pauses)

Helga sighs. "No."

"Then, come on!" (Yanks her over to the table where everyone is sitting.)

Helga- "Fine." (Sits down next to Phoebe.)

Phoebe whispers, "What took you so long?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." (Whispers back.)

Lila smiles. "Everyone ready for some pizza?"

Everyone-"Yeah!"

Arnold slowly looks around the table, and spots Helga eating rather silently. Fire stirs up inside him, but he didn't want to look like a fool on his anniversary, especially at dinner. He narrowed his emerald green eyes at her for a second, then went back to eating.

Helga sees him glaring at her. (What is he so mad at me for? Whatever.) (Continues to eat in silence.)

(Rhonda looks at Arnold and Lila.) "So...you two must be very happy together."

Lila grinned. "Ever so happy. Right hon?"

Arnold looks at her and smiles. "Right."

Everyone at the table- "Aww..."

Nadine looked at them. "So where do you see you two in ten years?"

Arnold shrugged. "Hopefully still together."

Stinky and Harold: "Aww..."

(Phoebe whispers to Helga.) "I sense trouble coming this way." (Jerks thumb.)

(Helga turns her head to see Dorian walking towards them.) "Aww man! (Whispers) "What do I do Phoebe? Nevermind, I've got it!" (Speaks up) "I'll be right back guys, I gotta go...do something!" Helga runs off to stir Dorian away from them.

Gerald takes another bite of his pizza. "Hmm...I wonder what that was about."

Arnold looks over to see Helga running with a figure in the distance.

"Uh, can you guys excuse me for just a second? I'll be right back."

Everyone-Sure.

Phoebe quickly gets out her phone and starts texting Helga.

{Phoebe-"Mayday Mayday! Run for it! Someone's after you!" -sent-}

Helga reads the text.

{Helga-"You've got it!"-sent-}

Helga looks over to Dorian. "Dorian, we need to hide!"

He looks at her confused. "What? Why?"

Helga grabs his wrist. "No time to explain! Come on!"

(Hides with him underneath a ramp.) "Now stay quiet..." (Covers his mouth)

A few seconds pass...

Helga wipes her forehead. "Phew...I think we lost him..." (Uncovers his mouth)

Arnold jumps down from on top of the ramp, landing right in front of them.

"Hello."

Helga screams and hugs Dorian.

Dorian-"AH-wait...it's just a football-headed kid."

Helga-"Yeah well, he kicks and punches really hard."

Dorian-(Looks over at Arnold.) "What do you want? I don't even know you!"

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "That's right. I DON'T know you. But I know her." (Points at Helga.)

Dorian-(Shrugs) "So what? I know her too!"

Arnold rolls his eyes. "Yeah...well not longer than I have."

"What's your deal man? Helga and I are trying to hang out in peace. And you're making it really difficult. So can you leave us alone?"

Arnold glared. "Not until you leave her alone-"

Helga unwraps her arms from around Dorian. "Arnold, I don't understand why you care so much. You should be over there spending time with your friends and your girlfriend. I'm trying to spend time with Dorian right now, so can you just let us be?"

Arnold groans. "Fine. But if he hurts you, don't come crying to me."

(Arnold walks away from them.)

Helga watches him leave, and her face starts to form as if she is in deep thought.

"So...that's what this was about? He was afraid to see me get hurt?"

Dorian put his hands on his hips. "I'm guessing he must really like you."

Helga shakes her head and looks down at the ground. "He has a girlfriend. More or less, I'd say he's just returning the favor.

Arnold keeps walking off through the sand, back to the table.

Man...I really make short chapters don't I?

But...I hope you guys still like it.

I do NOT own Hey Arnold!

XD.


	6. Mission Impossible 5

Mission I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E

Part Five.

Gerald calls out to Helga from the dinner table. "Helga, hurry up! We're about to have dessert!"

Helga yells back- "What kind of dessert?"

Gerald-"Chocolate cake and cherry pie a la mode!"

"A la mode?! I'll be right over!" (Runs to table and sits down)

Phoebe looks around the table, and whispers to Helga. "Uh...where's-"

"He had to go to sleep."

Rhonda looks over at them. "Who?"

Helga blushed and started to eat some pie. "N-nobody."

A few seconds later...

Stinky- "I reckon I've never seen her eat pie that fast before."

Helga blushes and wipes her mouth with a napkin. "I guess it never came up...heh."

Lila and the other girls stared at her with their mouths wide open.

Rhonda grimaced. "Ew."

Gerald stood up. "I beg to differ. Bravo!" (Claps)

Everyone claps for Helga except for Arnold.

After dinner...

Everyone piled inside of the house to sleep in their rooms except for Arnold. After eating dessert, he watched everyone walk into the house except for Helga. He had this urge to know where she was. The thought of her being with Dorian had crossed his mind, but it quickly decentagrated when he started walking on the beach alone in his pajamas. He'd been alone until he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" They yelped.

Arnold stood up quickly to see a female with wavy long blonde hair in her pink pajamas, grunting in pain.

He panicked. "Sorry sorry sorry! It was an accident I swear-"

(Notices that it's Helga)

"Whatever, just help me up." Holds out her hand for him to reach.

Arnold pulls her up. "Helga?"

She looks at him with surprise. "A-Arnold?!"

He crosses his arms. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed? It's after ten!"

"Okay, you can't judge me on what time I can sleep. Who does that anymore, anyways? And also...why aren't you asleep?"

"Sometimes I like to take walks to clear my head."

(Looks him up and down) "Hmm...what went wrong?"

(Shoves his way past her) "Whatever, do what you want for all I care."

Helga watches him walk off in the sand. (Sighs)

(She sits down in the sand, and gazes at the night sky.)

A few minutes later...

?- "I'm sorry..."

Helga turns around slowly while sitting down in the sand. "Huh?"

(Sees Arnold standing behind her with his head down.)

Helga turns back to the sky, and says nothing.

Arnold sits next her, avoiding eye contact.

"I know, I know...I'm a bad friend. Go ahead and say it."

Helga turns away from him and crosses her arms.

"Hmph! That is the one thing I will NEVER say."

"Wait...what?"

"You're not a bad friend."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you weren't trying to be mean back there, under the ramp. At the time, yeah, that was the first thing that came to my mind. But...I've noticed something quite familiar."

"Well...what was it?" (Looks at her)

Helga looks back at him. You...returned the favor...didn't you?"

He shrugged. "It...probably backfired. Didn't it?"

Helga slowly shakes her head. "I think we have something in common Arnold."

"What?"

"How much I care for you, is how much you care for me."

"Whoa...mind blowing...(Makes an invisible explosion with his hands against his head.)

"Haha. Very funny Arnold." (She playfully punches him in the shoulder.)

(He rubs his arm.) "Heh. I couldn't feel that. Both my arms are numb from swimming earlier." (Smirks)

Helga smirks and puts up a fist. "Wanna test that theory hair boy?"

(Arnold puts both his hands up in defense), "N-no! I really don't. Please..."

(Helga starts laughing) "Arnold, stop being scared of me. You know I could never hurt you if I tried." (Stands up and dusts off her pajamas.)

Arnold looked at her puzzled. "Wait...you'd never hurt me?"

"Ha! Even if you let a bunch of mice loose in my room, I still wouldn't hurt you." (Smiles a bit)

Arnold-"...(smiles)

Helga rolled her eyes. "Ok, enough with all the sappy stuff. We need to get some sleep before we're BOTH too tired to move tomorrow. Let's go football head." (Starts running back to the house.)

(Arnold chuckles and runs after her, feeling better than ever.)

I do NOT own Hey Arnold!


	7. Mission Impossible 6

Mission Impossible

Part Six

Arnold and Lila are walking on the beach the next morning hand-in-hand.

Lila smiled and felt the ocean breeze sway through her light brown hair.

"Ah. It's just as beautiful as yesterday. Don't you think Arnold?" (Smiles up at him)

Arnold looks down at her and returns a small smile. "Yeah. It is..."

He looks over across the beach to see Dorian playing volleyball with Helga and Phoebe.

Lila turns to him with an concerned look. "Is there something wrong Arnold?"

Arnold shakes his head, and turns back to her. "Nope. Not at all."

He leads Lila away from Dorian and the girls. "Come on, let's go sit in the sand."

With Helga...

Dorian looks at her while hitting the volleyball over the net. "Hey Helga?"

"What is it?"

"Can I...ask you something?"

Helga looks at Phoebe, indicating that Phoebe should go some place else.

Phoebe gasps. "Oh! Right...I'm going to go get a snack. You two want anything?"

Helga shakes her head. "Nah, we're good."

She nods and walks away from them, just leaving Helga and Dorian alone.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Helga held the volleyball under her arm and put her other hand on her hip.

"I wanted your advice about something."

Helga grimaced. "Eh...seriously? Me. For advice? I honestly think you've got the wrong girl."

"Well...I noticed that you knew why the football headed kid was being such a jerk to us last night-"

"Okay first of all, pal, he is NOT a jerk. And he has a NAME."

"Whoa chill, don't get all defensive." He backed away from Helga a little, looking slightly terrified.

Everyone noticed a scene was starting between the two, and started to gather around them.

Lila and Arnold were making a sandcastle, when Gerald ran over to them.

"Hey guys...you might wanna check this out..."

They both looked at the crowd that appeared on the other side of the beach.

Lila looked puzzled. "Gerald, what's going on?"

Arnold stood up to see who was in the center. It was a girl with long wavy blonde hair, and was wearing a red romper.

"Uh-oh..." Arnold ran over to the crowd in a rush, to see what was happening. Gerald helped Lila up, and ran with her over to the crowd.

Arnold raised a brow. (Dorian...and...?)

Helga growls while clenching her fists.

(HELGA?)

Helga walks closer to Dorian slowly. "Yeah. I am defensive when it comes to my friends."

Dorian shrugged, backing up. "I thought you liked him though. Is that why you're being so over protective?"

"Yeah, as FRIENDS. He has a girlfriend, I already told you. Doi! He was only trying to protect me to be a good friend, and that's from guys like YOU."

"Dude..I only asked for your advice, how did things get this far?!"

"Oh wow. Um...let me recap. You called my friend a jerk!"

"Well sorry...can you blame me? He is a little bit though."

*Slaps Dorian*

Stinky grimaced. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt!"

Dorian looks at her with surprise. "And just when I was about to ask you to be my girlfriend."

Helga's blood boiled even more. "Oh yeah? And just when I was going to say NO anyway. Goodbye Dorian."

(Throws volleyball at him and runs away into the beach house.)

Dorian falls backwards into the sand. "Oof!"

Gerald directed the crowd and Lila somewhere else.

Arnold walked over to Dorian. "Not much of jerk now am I? You got what you deserved."

He runs off to search for Helga in the house.

Helga is in her room, laying on her side in her bed.

There is a knock at the door.

"I just want to be alone!"

{From behind the door} "Uh...Helga...it's me."

"Who?"

"Arnold."

She takes a minute, then gets up to open the door for him.

"What is it Arnoldo?"

"Are you...crying?"

"No...there's just something in my eye, that's all."

"Yeah, I see it too, they're called tears. May I come in?"

"What's the password?"

"Uh...pastrami on rye?"

"...Okay, come in." Helga steps aside to let Arnold in her room. He shuts the door behind him.

"Wow...nice room you have."

"Thanks, it's where I can cry myself to sleep without anyone knowing." She flops down on her bed.

Arnold sits down next to her. "I think Dorian's a jerk."

Helga smirks. "Yeah, me too- wait...did you-"

Arnold nods slightly. "Yes...I kinda saw the whole thing."

Helga groans. "I wasn't talking about you I swear!"

Arnold sighs. "I know. Dorian was. Did he say something about you liking me?"

"I only like you as a friend. He got the wrong impression that we both liked each other, based on what happened just last night by the ramp. I told him that you already have a girlfriend. And I would never try to jeopardize Lila and your relationship. That's not what a good friend does."

Arnold smiled a tiny bit. "Were you trying to return the favor again?"

"Just having one of my friend's backs. Dorian called you a jerk, and I told him to back off because he was absolutely wrong for saying that. You're nicer than he ever was. Heh..." (Blushes and looks away)

"Thanks. I remember him saying that he was going to ask you out? Before this all happened, would you have said yes?" Arnold eyed her closely.

"Actually...I don't even know myself. I'd rather fall for someone after knowing them well for a long time. Not just the day right after, committing to a relationship that I now know that I don't even want anymore."

"It sounds like you're happy about this Helga. Are you?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm not just happy. I'm relieved that this happened. You made me realize that I should be more protective over who I'll like. Wow..thanks Arnoldo. Lila's a really lucky girl to have you in her life. And I'm really lucky to have you as one of my closest friends. Besides Phoebe, you're the one I can talk to without feeling afraid."

"I'm no hero, but...of course I'm glad I could help." He smiles.

Helga grinned and gave him a gentle hug. "Thank you..."

Arnold hugged her back a little.

Well THAT sent butterflies through his stomach.

XDDDDDDD!

My longest chapter ever YAY!


	8. Mission Impossible 7

Mission: Impossible

Arnold crosses his legs, still sitting in the bed with Helga.

"Helga, may I ask you something?"

"Go on ahead football head."

"Why were you crying a minute ago?"

She sighed and looked down at her feet. "It's a long story..."

He shrugged. "I've got time..."

Helga turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "No...you should go spend time with your girlfriend right now."

He sighed, "But-"

Helga smirked and ruffled Arnold's hair.

"Don't worry hair boy, we'll talk later. Maybe after dinner, you know, if your girlfriend doesn't have a problem with it."

He shrugged, "I can ask her after dinner."

"Okay..." Helga smiled a little.

Arnold checked his watch. "I think we should be getting back. I don't want the others getting worried about us."

"That's true, let's go." Helga wiped away the remaining tears on her face, and was about to get up from off the bed when Arnold grabbed her arm.

"What is it Arnold?" She looked down at him.

"Um...thanks?"

"Thanks? What are you thanking me for?"

"For sticking up for me back there. You know...when Dorian called me a jerk. And for returning the favor, even when you really didn't have to."

Helga stared at him, feeling her lips curl into a smile.

"Well...you're welcome I guess...and I know I didn't HAVE to return the favor. But believe it or not, I would do just about anything for my best friends..."

"Yeah I get your point."

Helga was about to walk away, when Arnold stopped her again.

"Wait."

"What is it NOW football head?"

"Did you just call me one of your best friends?"

Helga's body froze in place, and her entire face went pale.

4 hours later...

The color still hadn't come back entirely to Helga's face.

Phoebe eyed her for a little while, before she gave up and went up to Helga.

"Okay...let me be clear with this. For the past 4 hours, your face has been paler than the moon. What is going on with you Helga?"

"N-Nothing...It's just!-"

She takes a moment to look around at her surroundings. Pulling Phoebe to the volleyball net, she urges her to be quiet.

"Okay...I may have a problem." She whispered behind her hand.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, frowning with concern.

"I...told Arnold...um..."

"What did you tell Arnold?"

"That um..."

"Spit it out, don't keep me guessing!"

"Fine! But first, you promise not to tell a soul about this."

Phoebe pinky sweared. " I promise, now tell me please"

Helga sighed and covered her face, while groaning.

"I told Arnold that...he was my best friend, y'know besides you."

Phoebe laughed. "How is that a problem? That's great!"

Helga frowned. "No, it isn't great! You don't understand. If people found out that I called him that, my reputation-"

Phoebe covered her mouth. "Forget about your reputation! It's only ever brought you trouble around the people you care about the most. Now I know that everyone would like you for being you. I know Arnold would. Also, you told me before we even arrived here that you were trying to create a new start, and forget your past. Now, it seems as if your past is one of your options here. But let me tell you, with your past, you wouldn't be as close as you are with Arnold right now. Are you really going to give something as amazing as that up, just because you're going to let your mean reputation run you over? Are you?"

She uncovered Helga's mouth. When she did, Helga slowly shook her head in response.

"Good! So you called him your best friend, that's progress. I bet he's really happy to know that. Maybe you two can end up together in the future."

Helga sighed and looked down at the sand. In her head, she saw a drawing of Arnold in it, smiling at her.

"I don't think so Phoebe. He has a girlfriend that I'm sure he loves very deeply. And I don't want to ruin their relationship, so I guess that makes me feel weird about going further with him, you feel me?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and giggled. "Yeah, I feel you."

Helga laughed, and was about to walk away when Phoebe stopped her.

"Hey, Helga?"

"Yeah Pheebs?"

"You've seriously got to stop hanging around guys like Dorian."

Helga smirked, "Oh believe me, I knew THAT a long time ago..."

She was about to walk of again, until she turned around to face Phoebe again.

"Oh, and uh Pheebs?"

She looked at her. "Yeah Helga?"

"This conversation..."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

Helga felt herself smiling once more. "It happened."

Phoebe giggled. "Gotcha. Remembering!"

Helga giggled along with her, while rolling her eyes.

"Oh Pheebs, what am I going to do with you?" Helga smiled, shoving her playfully in the shoulder, walking off to the other side of the beach.

What she didn't notice was,

Arnold watched her and smiled with half lidded eyes, watching her walk to the other side of the beach.

End Of Chapter Seven.


End file.
